O grande mestre
by Kayla Armilas
Summary: Depois de varias batalhas, Athena finalmente poderá ter seu descanso, e deixa alguém para tomar conta do santuário. essa é apenas uma fic de uma sequência.


O grande mestre

A batalha das doze casas foi necessária para acabar com a ambição de um único homem, Saga, aquele que se passou por grande mestre por um longo tempo. A consequência dessa batalha sem sentido foi à perda de vários cavaleiros de bronze, prata e até mesmo de ouro. Entre eles estavam os mais fortes cavaleiros de ouro: Shura que havia lutado contra Shyriu, o cavaleiro de bronze que o fez ver a verdade por trás de tantas mentiras; Kamus que havia lutado contra o discípulo de seu discípulo para ensinar a ultima e a mais poderosa técnica dos cavaleiros que controlam o gelo, tombou depois de Hyoga conseguir atingir o zero absoluto e prender o mestre de seu mestre no ataúde de gelo; e por ultimo Saga o cavaleiro de gêmeos que tomou o lugar do grande mestre e ordenou a caçada a Saori Kido e seus cavaleiros de bronze. Depois de tantas baixas, todos chegaram a pensar que finalmente o santuário encontraria sua paz. Mas uma sucessão de batalhas deixou marcas profundas no coração de todos. Sem descanso enfrentaram o inimigo do norte, Hilda e seus guerreiros deuses. Dessa vez o santuário não sofreu nenhuma perda, mas deixou os cavaleiros cansados para enfrentar mais uma batalha. O mundo sofreu bastante com a chuva incessante que caia a mando de Poseidon, rei dos mares. Mais uma vez Athena e seus cavaleiros de bronze conseguiram atrapalhar os planos malignos dos deuses. Mas a pior de todas as batalhas foi contra o deus do país dos mortos. O Imperador Hades usou o corpo de um dos cavaleiros de Athena para manter seu corpo original em segurança. Shun não foi o único que foi manipulado por Hades. Os cavaleiros de prata e ouro se tornaram marionetes para trazer a cabeça de Athena. Quando tudo parecia perdido, a deusa da sabedoria conseguiu virar o jogo a custa de seus leais cavaleiros, até mesmo aqueles que nem corpos tinham mais, no entanto mostraram o seu verdadeiro ser quando se uniram com os outros cavaleiros para derrubar o muro das lamentações. Depois de todas essas batalhas, houve uma ultima contra os deuses gêmeos filhos de Leto e Zeus, irmãos de Athena. A deusa da sabedoria não teria chance contra aqueles dois sem seus valorosos cavaleiros de ouro. Contava apenas com cinco cavaleiros de bronze que mal conseguiram se recuperar dos ferimentos sofridos contra Hades e seus espectros. Por pouco o mundo estaria sob o poder dos dois deuses. Isso só não aconteceu por causa da intervenção de Zeus, o pai dos deuses, que depois de presenciar tantas batalhas junto com a deusa da justiça, Têmis, pesou os lados de forma justa e concedeu a vitoria para Athena. Todavia, essa vitoria não podia ser apreciada com tanto entusiasmo. A consequência dessa ultima batalha trouxe muitos males para o santuário e Athena. Havia perdido todos seus cavaleiros, o santuário estava com perda total e Saori Kido, a atual reencarnação de Athena, já não tinha muito tempo de vida.

Alguns habitantes do santuário olhavam atravessado para o homem que subia a ruina do que sobrou das doze casas zodiacais. Muitos faziam ligeiros comentários quanto à presença dele ali. Algumas pessoas mais ousadas vaiavam, outras jogavam pedras para mostrar que ele não era bem vindo ali. Em outra ocasião daria uma boa lição naqueles insolentes. Todavia havia sido chamado ali por um motivo desconhecido. Não tinha gostado nada do que escutou de Saori Kido algumas semanas atrás, e agora tudo o que poderia fazer era apenas atender ao chamado da deusa.

Ao chegar ao que restou do templo de Athena, lá estava à jovem, de joelhos e debruçada sob o altar que parecia intacto, escrevendo em alguns papiros em cima do altar. Ao lado dela estavam Shina e Marin, guardando em alguns baús todos os papiros que já estavam escritos.

- Esperava ter um pouco mais de tempo para terminar de criar estes selos.

- Tudo o que quero entender é o motivo de ter me mantido afastado no momento que o santuário mais precisou. Artemis e Apolo quase conseguiram dominar e destruir tudo.

- Foi necessário que você não participasse dessa batalha. Logo entenderá por que. Ah, isso já parece suficiente.

Quando Saori Kido ergueu-se, o homem pôde perceber que seu dedo sangrava. Ela havia utilizado seu sangue para escrever todos aqueles selos. Quando deu o primeiro passo quase caiu, mas foi rapidamente amparada pela amazona de águia. Shina entregou-lhe um frasco de vidro, onde a jovem deusa colocou o dedo que sangrava. As gotas iam formando pequena poça no fundo do frasco. Ela estava pálida e parecia exaurida.

- Ainda temos que percorrer todo este caminho para poder completar minha ultima missão.

Sem perguntar se seria conveniente ou não, o homem afastou Marin que servia de apoio para Athena, erguendo a deusa nos braços. No inicio ela parecia pasma com a atitude dele, mas logo se acomodou de formas que pudesse continuar com o frasco colhendo seu sangue. Desceram a escadaria, e lá estava uma multidão de soldados e poucos cavaleiros de pouca experiência em combate, protestando. Não aceitavam que aquele homem estivesse no santuário, e muito menos ainda que levasse sua deusa nos braços. Ele era um homem desonrado a vista de todos. Athena desaprovou o manifesto daquele grupo apenas com o olhar. Tinha que guardar suas ultimas forças para realizar sua ultima missão como deusa daquele santuário. Sussurrou no ouvido do homem que a carregava nos braços, pedindo que a deixasse no chão. Quando conseguiu manter-se em pé, olhou para a multidão anunciando:

- Todos têm o conhecimento que esta horrenda escultura foi feita pelos deuses com as almas dos cavaleiros de ouro que lutaram pela justiça para trancar suas almas em um tormento eterno. Pretendo fazer o possível para livrar suas almas. – parou ainda ofegante pelo esforço de dirigir-se a todos – Como qualquer outra reencarnação de Athena na Terra, meu tempo chegou ao fim após livrar o mundo do mal. Nunca o santuário ficou desamparado sem minha presença. Por isso, apresento a vocês o grande mestre. – ela virou-se para o homem que a carregou nos braços e disse diretamente para ele – Dê um passo à frente para que todos reverenciem o novo grande mestre do santuário. Você será meu representante até que o mal ameace novamente e Athena renasça.

Algumas pessoas pareciam mais revoltadas ainda, outras resignadas já que aquela era a decisão da deusa. Quanto ao homem, este foi pego de surpresa. Nunca imaginaria que Athena o escolhesse como grande mestre depois de tudo o que fez. Rapidamente sua mente voltou ao passado não muito distante:

Todo seu corpo doía. Não sabia como poderia ainda estar vivo depois de ter se ferido mortalmente. O simples fato de respirar parecia que lhe trazia mais dor ainda. Mas ele resistiu. Conseguiu erguer-se do chão com dificuldade e caminhou lentamente, tentando encontrar a saída. Deu poucos passos e logo avistou aquela pessoa que lhe deu tanto trabalho. O estado dele parecia ainda pior que o seu. Não sabia se ele ainda estava vivo ou não. O que importava era dar um jeito de sair dali e terminar com o que havia começado. Na condição em que se encontrava, era difícil imaginar concretizando sua missão.

Dias depois, conseguiu chegar ao santuário. Já não estava mais tão fraco quanto ao despertar naquele lugar sombrio. Algumas pessoas olharam para ele pasmo por ainda estar vivo.

Finalmente havia chegado perante a deusa Athena. Mas a mulher logo a sua frente não parecia uma deusa. Estava ajoelhada diante do altar do antigo templo, chorando. Sua aparência indicava que estivera chorando há muitos dias. Reconhecia o corpo da pessoa a sua frente. Sim, era um cavaleiro de bronze, Seiya. Ele estava morto? Aproximou-se constatando que seu corpo ainda estava vivo, porém era como se sua alma estivesse saído de seu corpo. Athena percebeu a presença dele, e tentou mostrar um pouco de dignidade enxugando as lagrimas. Levantou-se ficando cara a cara com aquele homem que ainda mostrava sinais de que havia sobrevivido ao pior.

- Tenho uma ultima missão para você e, por favor, não conteste. Sei que isso vai contra o juramento que me fez e vai contra sua honra, mas é para um bem maior. – ela fitou aquele rosto, endurecido pelas palavras da deusa e então prosseguiu – A batalha contra Hades acabou, no entanto, outra ainda poderá ter inicio a qualquer momento. Não sei contra quem lutaremos... por favor, eu imploro, não participe da ultima batalha. Mesmo que o santuário esteja próximo do fim, mesmo que minha derrota esteja próxima, não interfira. Essa é a ultima missão que lhe darei. Tenho um propósito que será revelado na hora certa mesmo que eu não esteja aqui para lhe dizer pessoalmente. As instruções foram passadas para Shina caso isso ocorra.

- Mas...

- Por favor, não questione minha decisão. – ela desviou o olhar por alguns segundos, depois o fitou profundamente – Esta noite partirei do santuário para cuidar de Seiya. É o mínimo que posso fazer por ele depois de tudo o que fez. O levarei para longe do conflito que se aproxima.

- Posso ao menos ajudá-la?

- Obrigada. Realmente precisarei de ajuda para que ninguém perceba minha partida.

- Com tantas pessoas por que escolher um homem que traiu o santuário uma vez? – perguntou Jabu irritado.

- Ele não só traiu o santuário como se acovardou quando o inimigo se mostrou. Ele deveria ter lutado contra Artemis e Apolo. – completava outro ao lado de Jabu.

- Ele não lutou contra os deuses porque eu pedi. Era necessário que o único sobrevivente da batalha contra Hades continuasse vivo para passar sua experiência para a próxima geração de cavaleiros. – virando-se para Marin – Lembre-se da missão que lhe foi dada, amazona de águia. Você também, Shina. Vocês duas devem auxiliar o grande mestre... Agora estou pronta para realizar minha ultima missão como deusa deste santuário.

Saori retirou o dedo do frasco que já estava cheio de seu sangue, tampando-o e entregando a Marin. Depois olhou para todos como se estivesse tentando gravar aquele momento de tal forma que mesmo após a sua morte ainda se lembraria de todos ao seu redor. Aproximou-se do homem que foi nomeado por ela como grande mestre e sussurrou algumas palavras com ele, que arregalou os olhos, incrédulo. Logo a seguir, ele a ergueu até que alcançasse o topo da escultura feita com a alma dos cavaleiros de ouro, e lá, com os olhos banhados pelas lagrimas, atendeu a seu pedido. Cortou-lhe os pulsos. O sangue da deusa banhava a escultura junto com as lagrimas daquele homem. Ao mesmo tempo, Marin e Shina distribuíam alguns selos sagrados confeccionados com o sangue da deusa.

- Tudo dará certo, basta que acredite em milagres. – Foram as ultimas palavras proferias por Athena.

Ao final desse ritual o homem afastou-se da deusa que parecia estar se unindo ao monumento. Shina e Marin ajoelharam-se perante ele e disse em uníssono:

- Vida longa ao grande mestre do santuário. Vida longa ao grande mestre Kanon.

Kanon percebeu que nem todos estavam felizes com a escolha de Athena, mas sabia que iriam obedecê-lo porque este foi o ultimo desejo da deusa deles. No entanto, algumas palavras deveriam ser ditas para que a harmonia voltasse a reinar naquele santuário, como seria da vontade de Athena:

- Quando Athena me contou que haveria mais uma batalha a primeira coisa que veio em minha mente foi o desejo de me manter leal ao juramento que fiz a ela quando pedi perdão por todos meus crimes sem parar para pensar que não seria capaz de vencer com tantos ferimentos causados pelo embate com um forte oponente. Então ela me ordenou que não participasse da luta que decidiria o destino de todos, senti como se minha deusa me julgasse incapaz de ajudar. Quando a batalha teve início, corri para o santuário, mas o cosmo da nossa deusa me repeliu ao mesmo tempo em que me acalmava. Foi só neste momento que entendi que existia um motivo muito forte para não receber minha ajuda... Quando atendi a seu pedido vindo ao santuário e vendo o estado dela, senti uma grande tristeza ao vê-la naquele estado. Ela sabia que seu tempo era curto, e mesmo assim, não parou de se preocupar com o bem estar de todos. Então, gostaria que todos se lembrassem das ultimas palavras de Athena. Precisamos crer sinceramente para que um milagre ocorra e a alma de nossos companheiros seja libertada pelo sangue e pelo selo sagrado.

Depois dessas palavras, as pessoas presentes não estavam com aquele semblante de repulsa por Kanon ter sido escolhido pra ser o grande mestre. Aos poucos a multidão foi se dissipando, ficando apenas Shina, Marin e o grande mestre.

- Eu devo partir para os Cinco Picos Antigos. Devo vigiar o selo que Athena usou para prender Hades.

- Ao que parece Athena pensou em tudo para evitar que na próxima reencarnação percamos tantos cavaleiros quanto nesta. Boa sorte em sua missão, Marin. – disse o grande mestre vendo-a afastar-se e depois virou-se para a amazona de cobra – Qual foi a sua missão, Shina?

- Devo proteger os selos confeccionados por Athena e auxiliar o grande mestre.

- Você deve estar orgulhosa da missão que lhe foi dada. Você é a primeira amazona de Altar. Mas lembre-se, é uma responsabilidade muito grande.

- Estou ciente disso. – olhando para ele perguntou – Quando deseja começar a reconstrução do santuário?

- Assim que realizarmos uma homenagem fúnebre aos nossos companheiros. Vamos, temos muito o que planejar.

Fim?

* * *

NA: Para libertar a alma dos cavaleiros de ouro, Athena se fundiu a estátua ao entregar sua vida e seu sangue a ela. E ao colocar seus selos junto com seu sangue e vida enfraqueceu o selo dos outros deuses. Então para se haver um milagre e o monumento rachar , libertando assim a alma de todos, será preciso realizar um milagre. O gatilho para esse milagre será a crença dos habitantes do santuário de que isso será possível e a volta do mal que deseja destruir o mundo com sua ganância desenfreada.

Quando tudo isso acontecer, os cavaleiros de ouro ressurgirão para enfrentar o mal mais uma vez.

Bem, pessoal, não pretendia postar essa fic, porque como podem ver haverá uma sequência, eu só queria postar quando tivesse escrito pelo menos 3 das 12 one shot's. Mas infelizmente não consegui terminar a tempo uma das fics que terá uma parte hentai. Então se eu demorar pra postar a sequência, não me matem XD. Tudo o que quero é conseguir alcançar meu objetivo da semana do niver: uma fic por dia durante uma semana ( isso ta sendo um desafio pra mim, principalmente porque a maioria dos capítulos que vou escrever tem uma cena hentai XD).

Obrigada a todos que leram e que resolveram comentar.


End file.
